A veces no es como lo esperaste
by Lygophilia
Summary: Fubuki espera impacientemente su cumpleaños número 15, pero no por el pastel ni las felicitaciones, sino porque verá al fin el rostro del delantero pelicrema, de Goenji... Pero, ¿que sucederá cuando sus amigos lo ignoren? ¿Y si su adorado delantero no aparece?


**Este fanfic ya lo había subido a AY anteriormente, pero ahora arreglé unas pequeñas fallas ortográficas y agregué algunos extras :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Fubuki veía contento el acercamiento de su cumpleaños número 15, a tan solo cinco días de éste. Se preguntaba si sus amigos lo recordarían y lo felicitarían, después de todo, no se cumplen 15 años todos los días. Pero inmediatamente el rostro de un chico de piel tostada, ojos negros y pelo de color crema en un peinado con picos hacia arriba se le vino a la mente. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco al recordar a su compañero, el delantero Shuuya Goenji.

El chico amante de la nieve se decía a sí mismo que no podía sentir aquello, y menos hacia alguien de su mismo género. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la realidad: estaba enamorado de él y no podía cambiar eso, aunque quisiese. Y no quería cambiarlo. La maravillosa sensación que experimentaba cuando el pelicrema rozaba su piel, o cuando le dirigía palabras de aliento, esa sensación no la cambiaría por nada.

Definitivamente iba a ser un excelente cumpleaños. Siempre que estuviese Goenji, claro.

…

El día en el que por fin cumpliría los tan preciados 15, Fubuki se despertó con un humor inmejorable, incluso más animado que de costumbre. Era un día domingo (para su suerte: era el único día que tenían libre de entrenamientos y otras cosas), además estaba soleado y sin ninguna nube a la vista. Desde que había llegado desde Haruken a Raimon, sus temperaturas le supusieron un agradable cambio, ya que no nevaba (excepto en algunos días invernales) y casi siempre había sol, algo que casi nunca sucedía en su antigua ciudad.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, divisó a Hiroto el cual miraba una tienda de ropa.

-¡Hola Hiroto! –gritó feliz de encontrar a alguien del equipo.

El chico pelirrojo volteó a mirarlo y sonrió débilmente antes de entrar rápidamente a la tienda.

-Vaya, ni siquiera me ha dicho hola –susurró confundido Fubuki. Se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando.

Al cabo de un par de minutos se topó con Sakuma, que caminaba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

-Hola, Sa….-no alcanzó ni a pronunciar el nombre del peliplateado cuando éste se dio la media vuelta y entró a la primera tienda que vio.

"Qué raro…" pensó el ojiazul mirando al suelo. Sakuma era un compañero sumamente simpático, pero hoy…

Sacudió su cabeza y entró en un restaurant nada ostentoso para almorzar. "De seguro sólo soy yo" pensó mientras ordenaba un plato de ramen bastante simple, los ingredientes fuertes no eran sus favoritos. Almorzó sin ningún tipo de sobresaltos, pero cuando se disponía a pagar la cuenta, vio que entraban varios compañeros de equipo: Kido, Endo, Tobitaka, Someoka y Handa

Los saludó con una mano, y para su sorpresa Endo le dio la espalda y los demás lo imitaron, dejando a Fubuki aún más confundido que antes. Se apresuró en pagar la cuenta y salió de allí, completamente perplejo por la actitud de sus amigos. Pero no caminó ni dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que unas gruesas gotas de lluvia caían estrepitosamente contra el pavimento.

-Para el colmo, esto –susurró. Caminó sin importar de que quedase ineludiblemente empapado de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente su día no había salido como lo esperaba.

-¡Eh, Fubuki!

El aludido miró al portador de la voz, quien resultó ser nada menos que Tsunami, el cual sonreía guarecido bajo un paraguas negro. Se acercó sonriendo, suspirando para sus adentros, feliz de que al fin alguien notase su existencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fubuki? –le preguntó el moreno- ¡Y además sin paraguas!

-No pensé que iba a llover, por eso es que no lo traje –admitió.

Tsunami cubrió a Fubuki con su paraguas, lo que agradeció el ojiazul.

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? –preguntó el pelirosa.

-Claro que sí –respondió, a lo que Tsunami sonrió.

Caminaron por varias calles, protegidos de la lluvia por el negro paraguas, hasta llegar una casa enorme, que bien podía ser catalogada como una mansión dadas las dimensiones que poseía.

-¿Esa es…tu casa? –preguntó el chico algo intimidado. Nunca había visto una igual.

-Sí –contestó Tsunami con una de las sonrisas típicas suyas- ¿Linda, verdad?

Fubuki no respondió mientras era casi arrastrado hacia la puerta. Tsunami la abrió de un tirón, mientras que al mismo tiempo:

-¡Sorpresa!

El ojiazul miró completamente sorprendido como sus amigos se abalanzaban hacia él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

-Pero...¿qué? –fue lo único que pudo articular cuando todos lo soltaron. Sus amigos se retiraron un poco, solamente para ir a buscar los regalos que con tanto esmero le habían preparado a Fubuki.

-Salió todo como lo planeamos –dijo Tsunami mostrando sus blancos dientes al sonreír.

-Bien hecho, Tsunami –respondió Kido.

El pelirosa arrastró al cumpleañero al centro del lugar, una enorme sala con varios sillones de cuero negro. Estaba pintada de color blanco marfil. Algunas plantas, cuadros y una televisión del porte de un ventanal eran los componentes más destacables de la sala, decorada de forma minimalista a propósito.

-Kido, no me digas que estaba todo planeado –dijo Fubuki comprendiéndolo todo rápidamente.

-Así es –respondió- A excepción de la lluvia, claro.

-Lo de ignorarme, ¿lo hicieron a propósito?

-Sí –asintió mientras los otros sonreían a modo de disculpa- Tsunami te trajo hasta mi casa, tal como lo habíamos pensado.

-Así que no es tu casa –dijo Fubuki dirigiéndose a Tsunami.

-Claro que no –dijo riendo- Una mansión tan gigantesca no la conseguiría ni ganando la lotería.

Fubuki sonrió, feliz de que hubiesen hecho todo eso por él. Los otros se dispersaron un poco, buscando los CD`s de música que misteriosamente habían desaparecido. "Obra de Kogure, de seguro" pensó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de cuero y miraba alrededor.

Sakuma y Genda buscaban los CD`s que habían desaparecido entre los cojines de los sofás desocupados. Un cuadro a la izquierda de Fubuki capturó su atención completamente, ignorando justo a tiempo como ambos chicos se sonrojaban luego de que sus labios quedaran a centímetros uno del otro. Había sido todo gracias a que Sakuma, inteligentemente, había acercado su rostro mientras rebuscaban en el sillón, y más astutamente levantó su rostro al mismo tiempo que Genda. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón de Genda se agitó y antes de que Sakuma pudiese acercarse más, retiró su rostro con la respiración jadeante. Sakuma sonrió y acarició ligeramente el cabello de Genda, mientras éste sólo reaccionó a seguir rebuscando, sonrojándose por el momento antes vivido.

Fubuki despegó su vista del cuadro, para ver a Kazemaru quien caminaba con una rosa detrás de su espalda. Éste divisó a la persona a la que quería entregársela y disimuladamente la abrazó por la cintura. Nadie notó (a excepción de Fubuki, quien sonreía en sus adentros) cómo el peliazul sonreía sonrojado al entregar la rosa, ni cómo su destinataria sonreía y se ruborizaba: además del cumpleaños del ojiazul, Kazemaru y Haruna cumplían tres meses desde que estaban juntos (algo que solo sabían Endo, Aki y Fubuki). La chica lo besó tiernamente, a lo cual el chico le correspondió atrayéndola hacia él con una mano en su cuello. Kido (por suerte para los novios) solamente volteó a ver a su hermana cuando Kazemaru estaba a varios metros de distancia de Haruna. Ésta miraba la hermosa rosa roja con una sonrisa en los labios, no percatándose cómo su hermano la miraba perplejo ni cómo Kazemaru la miraba con ternura.

Entretando, Tsunami y Tachimukai habían podido recuperar uno de los CD`s bajo una de las plantas. Tachimukai abrió el lector de CD`s e iba a colocarlo cuando sintió como un cálido brazo se apegaba al suyo.

-Deja, Tachimukai, yo lo haré –susurró en su oído. Éste se ruborizó mientras tartamudeaba un nervioso "está bien". Tsunami sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver el sonrojo de Tachimukai, y mantuvo su brazo a poca distancia de su objetivo.

-Gra-gracias, Tsunami-san –dijo el el ojiazul.

-De nada, Tachi –murmuró el moreno. Luego sonrió- Sigamos buscando los otros CD´s.

Fubuki fijó su vista en Hiroto y Midorikawa, los cuales veían que película pondrían para que la vieran todos más tarde, ya que tenían planeado de que la fiesta duraría por lo menos hasta la medianoche. Midorikawa pareció encontrar una en uno de los estantes de DVD`s que Fubuki no había visto anteriormente y la puso en el reproductor que traía incorporada la TV. Se sentó junto a Hiroto en un sofá de dos cuerpos, le bajó todo el volumen, y apenas empezó, una escena de sangre y mutantes llenó completamente la pantalla del televisor, al mismo tiempo que la mano de Hiroto se aferraba a la del peliverde. Ambos se pusieron sumamente rojos, tanto que Hiroto de antes de una tez extremadamente blanca, ahora era de un color incluso más potente que el color rojo de su pelo. Pero aun así no se soltaron.

Fubuki, al ver esa escena, se imaginó a él y a Goenji tomados de la mano, mientras veían una película de terror. Se ruborizó de sólo pensarlo, y buscó con sus ojos al pelicrema. Pronto se percató de que no se encontraba en el lugar, y su expresión pasó de feliz a triste rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Fubuki? –oyó que decía la voz siempre alegre de Endo.

-Nada –contestó sonriendo falsamente: no era correcto que se entristeciera sabiendo que sus amigos habían preparado todo esto para él.

-¿Me podrías acompañar, por favor? –dijo Endo con una mirada confusa.

-Bueno –murmuró Fubuki siguiendo a Endo, el cual avanzaba rápidamente entre todos los invitados a la fiesta. Llegaron a la cocina: una habitación sumamente espaciosa de un color tan blanco que dolían los ojos, con varios aparatos eléctricos limpios y con aspecto de nuevos, el fregadero (lo único no blanco de la cocina) y algunos muebles de cocina, blancos también. Al fondo de la cocina se encontraba una puerta que se confundía con el fondo y que Fubuki no habría visto si es que Endo no la hubiese apuntado.

-¿Puedes abrirla por favor? –pidió este- Creo que se ha trabado con la lluvia.

Fubuki asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La abrió (con una facilidad que le impresionó) y dijo mirando el gran patio:

-¡Listo, End…!

Sintió como unas manos lo empujaban hacia delante, mientras que la puerta se cerraba casi inmediatamente detrás de él. Perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia delante, avecinando que sería un doloroso golpe, y cerró los ojos. Pero no sintió golpe alguno, es más, sintió como unos cálidos brazos detenían su caída.

-¿Goenji-san? –preguntó al reconocer los brazos del delantero. Miró hacia arriba y efectivamente, ahí estaban los ojos negros tan misteriosos del pelicrema.

-Ten más cuidado, Fubuki –dijo el chico.

Su voz sonó más madura que de costumbre, haciendo que el corazón de Fubuki latiese dolorosamente rápido. En medio de su desesperación, trató de separarse de los brazos que lo tenían sujeto, pero el chico de ojos negros se lo impidió.

-¿Qué? –susurró el ojiazul cuando los brazos del delantero se enroscaron en su cintura, quedando a centímetros uno del otro. Se puso sumamente rojo, y su respiración aumentó considerablemente de frecuencia.

Quería golpearlo. ¿Qué se creía jugando con las reacciones de la gente? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que su corazón latía sólo por él? No, imposible, siempre había sido muy cauteloso con sus emociones enfrente de él, del delantero que quería tener más que a nada a su lado. Entonces, ¿por qué lo abrazaba?

-Feliz cumpleaños -susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los del chico.

Fubuki no podía creer que Goenji lo estuviese besando, y además con una delicadeza impropia de él. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los suaves labios del pelicrema, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goenji. Nunca se hubiese imaginado besar a ese delantero tan inalcanzable, y ahora que lo estaba haciendo las mariposas que antes aparecían cada vez que se rozaban ahora explotaban en su estómago como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Nunca había besado a alguien, y sin embargo, los labios de Goenji se adaptaban perfectamente a los suyos inexpertos, moviéndose al mismo compás.

-Goenji-san –murmuró Fubuki cuando dejaron de besarse debido a la falta de aire. El aludido seguía con sus brazos enroscados en la cintura del joven. Definitivamente, no lo quería dejar ir, tenía miedo de que todo fuese sólo su imaginación a pesar de que sabía de que no era así.

-No me digas más Goenji-san –masculló mientras ponía su dedo índice en los labios de Fubuki.

-Entonces, ¿cómo…? –respondió ruborizado.

-Sólo…sólo dime Goenji –contestó éste, volviéndolo a besar.

Adentro, Endo miraba desde la ventana del segundo piso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y llegó a la sala, donde anunció:

-¡Salió todo como lo planeado!

Los presentes lo celebraron, alegres porque Fubuki al fin había descubierto que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos desde el primer momento, tal como Goenji se lo había confesado a Endo la primera vez que había visto al defensa de hielo. Genda y Sakuma se sonrieron; Kazemaru abrazó a Haruna (mientras Kido no miraba); Tsunami le despeinó el cabello a Tachimukai, haciendo que éste se sonrojara y Midorikawa se abalanzó radiante sobre Hiroto, el cual volvió a ponerse rojo. Los demás presenciaron divertidos estas escenas, y cada uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no desapareció sino mucho tiempo después.

Y, mientras adentro celebraban con música, afuera, los dos chicos hacían su pequeña celebración.

Con un beso.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Tengo en mente publicar algunos one-shots de Inazuma Eleven con los personajes aquí mencionados y que no pude desarrollar más (Tsunami, Genda, etc), pero para eso necesito saber si les agrada la idea :)**

**¡Nos vemos! Espero sus reviews :3**


End file.
